Revenge of Captain Hook
by emav
Summary: Annie was tired of hearing Peter Pan stories from her mother, Wendy. But when she got kidnapped, she ended up in Neverland. She went on Peter's side, but when Peter was being rude to her, she started have second thoughts. Then she went on Hook's side and helped him plot against Peter. Little did she know that Peter is starting to have feelings for Annie. What will happen? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was 3 children who expirenced something that kids would wish to see. Their names were Wendy, John and Michael. Wendy was a beautiful girl and was the best storyteller. John and Michael always liked to act what she says. But not only did they listen to Wendy's enchanting story's, there was a boy and his name was Peter Pan. Now peter pan always came on the side of their window and listen stories about him. He lives in neverland. A place in a different world. One day Peter lost his shadow and it ended up in the children's rooms. Peter went inside and got caught by Wendy. He forced her and her brothers to go to neverland with him. And they did. They flew there, all you needed was faith, trust and pixie dust. When they arrived there, they fought pirates and saw mermaids and Indians. But, Wendy and the boys had to go home.

Wendy said, " I'll never forget you, peter pan."

And she didn't. Time past by and Wendy got married and had 2 kids, named, Annie and Charlie. Annie had brown hair and bright blue eyes. And Charlie, on the other hand was a newborn. Wendy told the stories to her daughter and she too, believed in peter pan, but everything changes when kids grow up. And this is where our story begins.

It was a rainy and dark day, when they heard that Wendy's husband was going to war. He wouldn't return for years. The truck was waiting outside of their house and the family had to say good-bye.

"Good bye father" said Annie crying.

"Oh don't cry, ill be back before you know it" said Edward the father.

"I will always love you," replied Annie.

" Me too, darling. Bye Charlie" he said.

" Good luck, my dear" Wendy said.

" I will try my best honey, good bye, love you guys, be safe" said Edward.

" We will," answered Annie and Wendy. And they watched him go.

It was 3 years later, and Charlie was three and Annie was 14 years old. It was pouring rain and bombs began to fall, Charlie and Wendy raced to the shelter but no sign of Annie. Finally after short minutes later she arrived safely.

" Oh dear, you got me worried sick, where have you been?" said Wendy.

"Oh, mom stop, I was fine I was just checking things out," said Annie.

"You better be careful next time, honey" "ok I will said Annie. "

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, tell me a peter pan story!" shouted Charlie.

"Oh, ha, alright dear come here," said Wendy.

"Ugh, why, why?" whispered Annie to herself, but she was overhearing Wendy's story.

"Peter fell into the lake but then he cut the ropes and got himself out. He got up and swinged at captain hook and he swinged back but of course peter won that round." "Yay" shouted Charlie.

" Hahha, time for bed" said Wendy " you too Annie."

" But mom I'm older" explained Annie.

" That doesn't matter sweetie."

" Fine ill got to bed."

The next day they went back to their houses. It was nighttime and Charlie kept on talking about peter pan that, peter pan this and Annie was done.

"Charlie there's no such thing as peter pan!" she shouted.

" There is too" shouted Charlie back and he went crying to his room.

"Annie, how could you?" said Wendy.

"I'm sorry," said Annie.

" You know what maybe its best for to go to your room and grow up."

" Yes mother" said Annie sadly.

She was crying until she fell asleep on her windowsill bed. But captain hook was looking for revenge so he thought that Annie was Wendy. He kidnapped her, and took her to neverland.

When she woke up she was put into a sack.

"Where the hell am I? What the he-"

" Mr. smith you worry too much, he'll come!" Captain hook said.

Captain hook was the devil of neverland. He was the most feared man on neverland as well. He had long black hair and red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go!" screamed Annie.

" Oh I will," said captain hook, "oh boy, oh boy come here, peter pan"

" What? You want a fight," laughed peter.

" Oh no, I have a special gift for you," said captain hook.

"Really for me what is it?"

" Well it's a special friend of yours"

"Special friend, who?"

"Wendy" smiled captain hook.

"WENDY?" shouted peter. "Let her go!"

"See peter, that would be too easy to do, ill make you miserable."

"Miserable? How will you make me miserable?"

"Ha, I've thought long and hard about this and I thought the only way is to capture your lovely friend and you get to see her killed."

"Never! How will you capture me?"

"NOW!" shouted hook.

"wha-ahh" screamed peter, Luckily peter had strong reflexes and bended over and the pirate missed. "Hm, that was easy."

Peter targeted at Hook, he made the first swing, He missed and then Hook made another swing. Peter finally got away with Annie. He went far in the jungle and set her on the ground.

"Wendy, are you ok?" said peter.

"Wendy? I'm not Wendy, my name is Annie." Said Annie.

" Annie? If you're not Wendy then who are you?"

"I'm Wendy's _daughter_," said Annie while she was getting up.

" Wait your Wendy's daughter?"

"Yes I am"

"Oh, well welcome to neverland!"

"Neverland?"

"Yeah neverland"

"Why is it called neverland?"

"Because you never age here, its some weird _magic_" peter said while looking around.

"Is this some kind of joke"?

"No its not, see there's a chest where takes you places all you have to do is open it and your there"

"What? That's nonsense"

"Well you don't have to believe me if you don't want too"

"Ok so where is this _chest?_"

"Well I can't tell you that"

" Oh is that so, why not?"

"Because it's a _secret_"

"Ok so?"

"So you might turn into a pirate and steal it, captain hook was looking for it this whole time!" said peter while playing with his knife. "So has Wendy ever talked about me?"

"Yeah a lot, I told my younger brother that you weren't real."

"What, why would you say that?"

"Because my mom was always talking about peter pan and peter pan that, and I was sick and tried of it."

" Oh"

" Um, so how can I get out of here? Is there a train or bus I could take instead of that treasure thing, since _I cant know where it is_?"

" Bus? Train? You must be out of your mind. Why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Oh well I don't know, maybe because I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!"

"Come on, let's go"

"Go where?"

"The tree house"

"What tree house?"

"Come on, let's go, you will see!"

"No!"

"What?"

" I don't know how I can get home and you are taking me to this tree house?!"

"Well, you could always stay here, lets see how far that takes you," said peter while walking away.

"How far away is it?"

Peter turned and smiled.

"Not far, not far at all, you in?"

"I guess we better start walking" said Annie.

" Huh? Walking? No, we are going to fly!" smirked Peter.

"Fly, that's impossible!"

"Really then how did I _walk_ all the way here?"

"There's no way!'

"Watch and learn" Peter closed his eyes and hes in the air.

"woah, that's sick, how do you do it?"

" Its easy, you need faith, trust and pixie dust."

"Yeah, but where will I find pixie dust?"

"By a fairy"

"Fairy?"

" Yeah tinkerbell!"

Annie saw this small figure and she glowed.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

" Isnt she? Tink sprinkle Annie"

Tinkerbell nodded her head and sprinkled her.

Slowly Annie lifted in the air

"WOAH!"

"Yeah isn't it cool"

"its sick"

"Yeah lets go, grab my hand"


	3. Chapter 3

Annie grabbed his hand and they headed for the tree house. They reached the tree house and it was a strange looking tree. Before she knew it peter was gone. She looked every where and he was gone. "great" she thought. But then a slight push, pushed her into the tree. She tripped and she was sliding down a slide.

"What the hell?" Annie said to herself.

"Hey" peter said.

"Where have you been idiot!" Annie pushed peter.

"Sorry"

Annie rolled her eyes.

" So can you help me get out of here please?"

"sure, but you have at least four days with me"

"what do you mean?"

"Ill take you home, if you join me and my crew"

"Why? And whose your crew?"

"my crew is the lost boys and because we need help around here"

"then youll take me home?"

"yes then I will!"

"fine"

"yes, now lets go to bed"

"alright"

The next day peter decided to take Annie to see the mermaids.

"Hey Annie want to see the mermaids today?" said peter.

" Umm. Mermaids?" said Annie.

"yeah mermaids, they are so cool"

" you know what whatever, fine, im not even going to ask"

"great lets go"

They went there and…

"Omg its peter pan!" said one of the mermaids "Girls!"

"Hi girls" said peter.

" Hi peter," said the girls.

"Oh I want you to meet Annie," stated peter.

"ANNIE? Who is she?" said the mermaids.

The mermaids went up to her and started splashing her.

"Ahh stop it stop it!" screamed Annie.

They finally stopped. "hahahaha" laughed peter.

"really peter, im out of here"

"no wait"

Annie ran away.

"oh god"

"how could I be so stupid, I need to figure something out" Annie thought, "I could be nice to peter and then go to the pirate side and find out where that treasure is" smirked Annie. Annie needed to go home. She missed everyone. This was her only chance.

"omg I need to find annie, I messed up" Peter said while looking around.

"hey" annie sneaked up on him.

"Ahhh, you scared me" Peter said, "Look im really sorry what happened and-"

"Its fine" annie said while slowly walking away.

"what? Really?"

"yeah I would laugh too"

" cool, so we are cool?"

Annie shook her head.

"Ok, lets go back to the trees house"

"um ill catch up later"

"umm alright"

Annie smirked.

Annie ran toward the water, but then she remembered she can fly.


End file.
